<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red, White, and Bloody Hell by HPFanGirl99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074767">Red, White, and Bloody Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99'>HPFanGirl99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Demon (DCU Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen, Oblivion Bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The magical community jumps at the chance to poke fun at their perpetually grumpy demonologist, all while showing their support for their least favorite demon. Jason isn’t the slightest bit amused at their antics, while Etrigan is absolutely thrilled by this turn of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red, White, and Bloody Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So......... I know I haven’t posted in nearly a year. Yeah. I’m so sorry about that. Between school and the current state of the world right now, I’ve barely had time to write. And lately, all my brain wants to write is long, multi-chaptered fics that will take forever to finish. And to be honest, I’m not sure when I’m going to update “To Thaw a Demon’s Frozen Heart”. The gods of inspiration haven’t been kind to me when it comes to that fic. I’m hoping soon, but don’t hold your breath.</p>
<p>I thought to get back into the rhythm of things, I’d try my hand at taking an existing fic idea of mine and making it short and sweet. Like a drabble. Well, a double drabble. I couldn’t condense it down that much, I’m not that good. I apologize if it feels rather stilted and the flow is rather awkward, I’m not very skilled at doing this. It took me forever to get it down to 200 words. Serious kudos to those who are amazing at writing short fics, I don’t know how you all manage it. I’m much better at writing long and elaborate fics, as I’m sure you all have noticed by now.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason burst through the doors of the Oblivion Bar in a panic. He didn’t know what the magical emergency was, the message had been rather vague. At the sight of what awaited him, he stopped dead in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Congratulations!” came the eager shouts. To his horror, the entire magical community seemed to be here. The bar was decked out with banners and streamers, all emblazoned with a phrase he’d come to hate by now.</p>
<p>Jason tried to stalk away, feeling a migraine starting, only for the back of his jacket to be quickly grabbed. “Make way for the guest of honor!” John gleefully called out, dragging him deeper into the bar.</p>
<p>Jason crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at everyone, furious at being tricked like this. He was shoved onto a stool, as a smirking Zatanna wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “So, Etrigan for President? Probably could do better than Luthor.”</p>
<p>At the delighted chuckle from Etrigan in his mind, Jason let his head hit the bartop with a thunk. He already lived in his own personal hell, courtesy of a certain demon, but had clearly just descended to a deeper level. Damn it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like not enough attention is paid to the fact that Etrigan ran against George W. Bush for PRESIDENT in Demon Vol 3 #26-29. </p>
<p>Pure. Comedy. Gold. And do you really think the magical community is ever going to let Jason live this down? Not to mention, score some easy brownie points with Etrigan, considering they’d all probably pissed him off at one point or another over the years. I mean, I doubt they’d actually vote for Etrigan, they’re not stupid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>